Powerpuff Girls VS Powerpuff Boys
by DrawnTogether
Summary: Chapter 3- Buttercup's satisfaction
1. Default Chapter

As BC's tears rapidly came out of her sockets, Blossom slowly in a way so shocked and almost empty fainted to the ground, as Blossom slowly closes her eyes; she had gone into a sleep which for a reason of explaining that is impossible, because she might not wake up for where she is now.  
  
Blaine, Bobby, and Ben swiftly flew in the scene and as all of the boys gasped with all of their heart; they saw Blossom, on the ground which these boys' young, but dangerous minds thought to be dead. They also see BC in a corner just crying her life away.  
  
Blaine quickly went to Blossom and grabbed both of her arms and pulled her, so that she is sitting one the ground, and Blaine is shaking Blossom while saying great truth...  
  
Blaine- BLOSSOM!? BLOSSOM!?  
  
The other two boys, Ben and Bobby ran toward BC on guard, but when they saw BC just crying and for a reason to difficult to explain, they know that BC isn't that cold and monstrous creature not only killed, but destroy Bubbles. Ben and Bobby both help BC on her feet as she now trying to hold herself in as she tries to know how could this happen. As BC slowly walked toward to Blossom, who she thought might be dead. As BC opened her mouth ever so slowly, she said...  
  
BC- Is.... she d-d-d-d-d-d....  
  
Ben- Dead? No, she's not dead; she's just in a comatose.  
  
BC then started to wipe the watery trailer of tears on the cheek very furiously and then he hand curled into a fist and as she yelled out....  
  
BC- White will pay!!!!!  
  
BC then ran very quickly and then as she was 5 feet away from a wall, she jumped sky high into the air, but as her strong against the ground, her force made a 20 feet crack or crater ion the ground. As Ben, Bobby and Blaine saw BC go in extreme speed, Blaine quickly spread into action, but first he said to his brothers.  
  
Blaine- Boys, get Blossom back to the Professors, I need to stop BC become the cold hearted thing that killed Bubbles.  
  
Blaine dashed into the air as Ben and Bobby both grabbed Blossom and then flew over the PPG's house. As Blaine followed BC, but he notice that BC had never flown this fast before, he then knew right away of what will happen in a few seconds. As Blaine was losing BC, he got an idea. Blaine remembered a few days ago when he read a book called. "Extremely Dangerous Material Arts", he remember reading about a Teleport Technique, that not only a high technique, but a dangerous power, it takes a lot of brain power to teleport, but Blaine knew that might be the only thing to safe BC, Blaine closed his eyes then he imagined where he exactly want to teleport at, but he need to be in a fast speed, but Blaine tried to increase his speed and with enough concentration and when he was ½ inches from a wall he was about to hit, he vanished in thin air.  
  
--BC View--  
  
BC flew so fast, that it's like half way then the speed of light, as White was In BC's view, she was ready to give him the beating that is even to all the pain that he gave to everyone, but then something suddenly is in BC's way, it was Blaine. As BC was more closer to Blaine then she ever was before, Blaine punched BC in the face which pushed BC through air as bits of droll came out her mouth, along with a little blood,. BC then hit a wall and then hit through another way and another then she hit one wall which was almost now broken, it stop BC and as BC slide down to the ground, she then was KO  
  
Blaine then found BC, on the ground, and then picked her up and flew over to the PPG's house. As Blaine holding BC enter the home of the Powerpuffs, he then dashed over to the door which enters the room where the girls he's holding was born, he saw his brothers next to both Professor Tortus and Utonium talking. All of these people then turned their heads toward Blaine who was holding BC.  
  
Utonium- Buttercup!! (He walked over the Blaine and then grabbed BC and holding her into his arms) Buteercup!! Is she alright!?  
  
Blaine- She's just unconscious, but I can't say the same way for Blossom or Bubbles. (He then lowered his head to the ground so he could see the ground  
  
Utonium- Where are my Bubbles anyway?  
  
As Blaine pulled his head up, he had to tell the sad and horrible truth and as he said  
  
Blaine- Dead. She dead.  
  
Utonium then went in a shock like way and he was now crying tears out as his mouth was just opened.  
  
(Until Next Chapter) 


	2. Buttercup's Rage

[Powerpuff Girls Vs Powerpuff Boys, Chapter 2, BC's Rages] [If you want me to continue, you must at least review one of my facfictions other then this, please]  
  
Utonium just stayed still like a statue, but the only difference is that this one who cries out with extreme sorrow. Totus then slowly walked over to the Professor and tried to pick him up from the ground, which is a pretty pitiful thing, but for an event big and tragic as this, it was the right thing to do.  
  
The gang then heard a moan and as they turned to find the source, it was not found, but in fact the moan came from something really near Utonium, it was BC. Bobby, Blaine, and Ben rushed toward BC to see if she was alright, or she might suffer the same fate Blossom or Bubbles did.  
  
BC- Oooooooooohhhhh. (BC opens eyes ever so slowly) Wh-Where am I?  
  
Blaine- Your home.  
  
BC- Home?  
  
Ben- Duh! Your home!  
  
BC then got out the holding of Utonium and she was no more in the state of a little drowsy, she was completely awake. She then flew about 2 feet away from the group and her blank face then turn into an evil, anger face. BC then spoke out the words of rage...  
  
BC- WHAT HAPPENED!? I THOUGHT I KILLED WHITE, BUT THEN SOMETHING APPEARED IN FRONT OF ME, WHAT WAS IT.... (GASP, SHE TURN TO BLAINE) BLAINE, YOU STOPPED ME FROM KILLING WHITE, WHY!?  
  
Blaine- Well, because-  
  
BC- OH, I SEE, YOU ARE THAT MONSTER THAT YOU ONCE WERE, WELL, I'LL FIX THAT!!!  
  
BC dashed toward Blaine and grabbed his shirt and swiftly turns half way around and through Blaine into the air, which for the shocking effect, allowing Blaine going up and through the roof, as Blaine flowing through the air, almost knocked out, he got his self together and then as he was above the house and seeing BC flying with great speed toward and as BC got closer to Blaine, he raises her fist and gave him a great big punch in the face, another which made Blaine go flying up to a wall and stuck there.  
  
BC then saw something to use, one of the swords that been used by either the boys or girls. BC grabbed the blade and jumped up to Blaine, as Blaine opened his eyes, he saw BC coming toward him, with a blade that would hit directly at his heart, but with his reflexes, he dodged the slash and flew down and then grabbed another used in the battle between PPG and PPB. Blaine then quickly flew up to BC in the air, as they looked eye-to-eye, Blaine spoke out  
  
Blaine- Don't do this, you have to understand.  
  
BC- Shut up, I understand, you're nothing, but a traitor, protecting the man who started all of this, then man who killed both 2 people I loved and who made my life miserable in just one day (sobbing)  
  
Blaine then float over to BC and trying to hold her, but BC quickly slashed up-right as her right went into the air.  
  
BC- I also remember, you killed us and now, to even the score, you will die, but I'll make you feel the pain you caused me!  
  
BC dashed toward Blaine and slashed his stomach, with the effect of tiny bits of blood coming out of the cut in Blaine stomach. Blaine screamed with great pain and fell drop hard to the ground. Blaine then was trying to crawl away. BC then appeared in front of him and turned him as he was on his stomach  
  
Blaine- Don't' do it (spit out blood) p-ple-please, d-don-t do it.  
  
BC- I like seeing you like this, I make me feel all better, and now (BC turned the sword upside down and down the handle of the sword and hold it all in the air), I will kill you.  
  
BC swifly threw her sword down, but before it hit Blaine.... Ben pushed BC into a wall and then Bobby grabbed BC's hand and then spinned around and threw BC into a coat factory  
  
(Until Next Chapter)(If you read, please review)(And please review my other fanfics to continue them, please) 


	3. BABID

[Powerpuff Girls Vs Powerpuff Boys, Chapter 3, "B.A.B.I.D" [If you want me to continue, you must at least review one of my facfictions other then this, please]  
  
As the knocked out B clayed on the cold ground the coat factory with coats on her that should keep her warm. BC started to mumble as she tries to get out of her unconscious self. We go now to Bobby and Ben who saved there brother's life. Blaine eyes were almost completely closed as he felt closer to death as he was before. Blaine then saw something standing above as he is moaning ever so silently, he saw... his brothers.  
  
Blaine- (weakly) Ben? Bobby?  
  
Bobby- Yes, we're here. God what did that bitch do to you!?  
  
Ben- We got to get him some help, lets get him to the professor.  
  
Bobby- NO! If the Professor helps him, she'll kill him, because he helps him.  
  
Ben- Your right. Then we can get help for him, it might put innocent people in danger.  
  
---Coat Shop---  
  
In great time, BC is back on her feet and now she is more angry then she was before. BC then looked around the shop for her sword... She saw a man holding her sword and she slowly took the sword out of the man's hand.  
  
Man- Hey, Buttercup, what are you doing?  
  
BC- I'm going to do something I should have done awhile ago, kill the bastards who will ruin this earth, those monsters!!!  
  
Man- BC, don't do it, I think I know who you are talking about, those boys who look you guys, but you can't kill him, that crazy! CRAZY!!!  
  
BC then turned her slowly to the man as she was about to leave the shop, she then gave the man a wicked smile and spoke the cruel and evil words...  
  
BC- So, you will defend them? (chuckles evilly) I can allow that.  
  
BC then hold up her sword in the air as she if floating in right range with the man's head and she slashed and cut off the man's head and as blood landed in her face, she laughed.  
  
BC- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! That takes care of that fool, now for those boys.  
  
BC flew over to the boys who were thinking of what to do with Blaine. As the boys turned around and looked into BC's eyes, it nothing there, there was only just pure evil, what have they done? Her eyes were no longer green, just all black, cold and ark.  
  
BC- So, I guess I have to kill both of you shits.  
  
Bobby- Not a chance, you blood thirsting bitch!!!  
  
BC then growled in anger and dashed like in light speed at Bobby pushing him into the air and as Ben finally reacted to what have just happened he dashed to BC, but as he did, and as Ben was behind BC on the ground. BC raised her right leg into the air, kicking Ben into a wall.  
  
Ben- (moaning)  
  
BC then flew over to Bobby who was still in the air and as she flew into the air and Bobby is in her sight, she got her sword and...  
  
-SLASH-  
  
Bobby's body was not cut in half and as Bobby's bodies with blooding coming out hit the ground and as blood was everywhere on the ground, As soon as it happened, Bobby's components finally was in sight after BC left Bobby and turned around, then she used her laser to burned and destroy Bobby's components. BC head toward Ben, who saw the event of his brother's death.  
  
Ben- NOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!!!  
  
Ben dashed toward BC and as Ben was half an inch away from BC, BC dropped her sword and swiftly hit Ben's chest and causing Ben on the ground, In extreme pain.  
  
BC- Hahahaha. Hey, Ben. Ben. (kicks very lightly Ben to flip him from his stomach). Guess what that was, no not a hit in the chest, more that that, I also looked up some hidden techniques on the Internet and that it is very deadly, that is call "Heart Exploder."  
  
Ben gasped in shock  
  
BC- Yes, "Heart Exploder", this is how it works, I have to concentrate almost every energy to my hand and with one swift touch to a direct spot on your chest, it causes a reaction, a reaction that somehow that will make your heart unstable that in matter of 5 minutes, you'll die. But I'm not patience, If I hit you more with that technique, it was decrease the time, and I...  
  
BC raised her hand in the air and hit Ben's chest one more time as a tiny speck of blood came out of Ben's mouth.  
  
Ben- AAhhh!! Ooooohhh!  
  
BC- ....Am not that patince. Now, with one more hit, you will just go to hell and suffer so... Bye.  
  
BC hit Ben chest one more time and this time and whole lot of blood came out of Ben's mouth and now to say it, Ben have died and exploded into his components. BC then burned them with her laser eyes.  
  
BC then head toward Blaine who was still alive, she then stepped in front of Blaine's view and had an evil smile on her face and said.  
  
BC- Now it's your turn, join with your fucker brothers you fucker.  
  
BC hold up her sword in the air and was about to slash but...  
  
-SLASH-  
  
BC, then stopped and stood completely still as, (GASP), her body slowly was cut into 2 and fell to the ground and all of a sudden an explosion came and as the smoke clear out, it was nothing on the ground except ashes. As Blaine looke dup he saw... Blossom, hold a sword that killed BC.  
  
(Until Next Chapter)(If you read, please review)(And please review my other fanfics to continue them, please) 


	4. ByeBye

_**Powerpuff Girls VS Powerpuff Boys **_

**Chapter 4**

Blaine, totally shocked of what he has just seen, just thought of a thought in his mind which has been raped by evil. Life, his life have been a fragment of destruction and portion of devastation. As his feels his life floating away and his heart being raped by his true evil, lurking through his mind. Blaine went to unconsciousness, as the light slowly dims.

_**Professor's Laboratory**_

We have Blaine, lying on a counter, with pillows pressing against of his gory head and a soft and sooth blanket cover his rough and ruptured body. Blossom, Tornus and Utonium are all sitting on the table, talking out of what they felt.

Utonium

God, why did this have to happen and how could it?

TORNUS

Utonium, there is something I have to tell you.

UTONIU,

What?

TORNUS

Those PPB, I created them. I was so jealous about what back then that I wanted revenge and so I—

Utonium slaps Tornus so fast that you couldn't even see his arm. Utonium slowly gets up from his chair and walks up the stairs to the Living Room and shuts the door.

Tornus bursts into tears

BLOSSOM

Don't worry; there must be some way to make everything better.

TORNUS (Crying)

No. There is no way, and now I hurt Utonium and I think I love him. (sobbing)

Blossom suddenly hears a noise, a moaning coming from… BLAINE!

Blossom floats over to Blaine and…

BLOSSOM

You're alive.

BLAINE

Yeah, but I feel it's not really a good thing.

**--CRASH—**

Suddenly, White appeared through a hole through the basement's entrance and as White lands on the hard ground of the lab, something rolled down the stairs; it was The Professor, dead, with blood splatters all over him. Tornus noticed it first hand and rush toward the Professor and placed him on her lap.

TORNUS

NO!!! NO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME. DON'T. GOD, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! (SOBBING CRAZILY)

WHITE (turns to Tornus)

Well, I guess 2 Professors are better then one. Good-Bye!!!

White holds up… a pen, or so we thought. This pen is his D0PE, Dangerous Zero Point Energizer. It can shoot out either red beams which can go right through a human or a electrical beam that freezes the human body or can life up an object with the feeling of the weight of 0. Before White could push the button, Blaine and Blossom knocked the pen out of his hand, White falls to the ground hard. Before the 2 warriors could destroy the pen, White threw some dart, injecting some ooze in their system, POR, Power Overruled Remover. And it seems that the floating warriors fell right down to the ground.

(Until Next Chapter)


End file.
